


Togas

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [44]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Togas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>The Toga: Is a dress, according to Geki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Togas

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt was "Cross-dresser."

Surprisingly, disturbingly, it is not that uncommon for certain men in Sanctuary to switch out of training garb and into a sundress. Not that simple cross dressing hasn't been common for centuries across the board, but Geki trained in the Canadian Rockies, and there were some things you just didn't do. Still, of the mess of them, one was worse then the others; Aphrodite didn't seem to be content enough to cross-dress. It was almost like he wanted to be a girl, what with all the makeup and everything.

 

Loudly, Geki announces he'll strangle the first person to try to put him in a skirt, and doesn't take it back even when Seiya tells him a toga is men's wear. Seiya was raised here-- his view of the matter is screwed to begin with.


End file.
